


Wiggle Room

by StarkRavingPervert



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Nico di Angelo, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, School Uniforms, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRavingPervert/pseuds/StarkRavingPervert
Summary: Rachel and Nico figured that their relationship was okay since they weren't technically breaking Apollo's rule about the "Maiden Oracle". And if they can find one loop hole, they can find them all.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Rachel Elizabeth Dare
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Wiggle Room

On some level, Nico knew that his relationship with Rachel was a bad idea. Not only was she three years his senior, not only did her parents look at him like he was something gross they'd stepped in, but she also happened to be the host for the Oracle of Delphi.

The _virgin_ Oracle of Delphi.

Honestly, Nico was beginning to think he had some insane complex. First he'd spent his early adolescence carrying a pathetic torch for Percy, who wasn't even into dudes. Then, after breaking up with Will, the next person he fell for had a literal divine mandate keeping them from being in a relationship. It was almost comical really.

But he'd been spending a lot of time with Percy and Annabeth, who had been spending a lot of time with Rachel. Which eventually led to Nico and Rachel hanging out one on one, all while he tried to ignore the all too familiar feeling of falling for someone he couldn't have. Then one day while he and Rachel were hanging out, she kissed him. Her hands had threaded through his hair, before sliding down his chest, and all of his nerves and fears seemed to vanish.

At least until a very angry Apollo appeared in Rachel's penthouse a few days later while they were in the middle of making out, demanding an explanation. Nico had thought for sure that they were both going to die. He was going to blink and be in his father's throne room trying to explain how he'd been killed for kissing Apollo's Oracle.

Fortunately, they hadn't been incinerated. Rachel had very bluntly pointed out that being the "Maiden Oracle" didn't prohibit her from having relationships. They had some wiggle room, and because of that, Apollo couldn't kill them without risking Hades' wrath, who Rachel thought would be very mad at Apollo killing his son unprovoked. (Nico had sheepishly nodded in agreement, even though he wasn't 100% convinced of that fact)

So Apollo had reluctantly allowed their relationship to continue, but he promised them that there would be consequences if Rachel didn't stay a maiden Oracle.

Which was seeming like a much harder promise to keep when Rachel was straddling him on her childhood bed.

"Should we..." Nico moaned between kisses, as their hands roamed one another. One of Rachel's hands had slid under his shirt, and the other was trailing dangerously close to button on his jeans. "Should we stop?" He asked, finally getting the words out. Stopping was the second to last thing Nico wanted to do at that moment, but when the first thing was getting vaporized, he figured he should at least ask. That way if they died, he'd get to say 'I told you so' for the rest of eternity.

Rachel pulled back, looking down at him as if considering his question. "Hmm...... nope!" She grinned before popping the button on his pants. As she slowly pulled the zipped down, revealing the tent he was pitching in his boxers, Nico stared up at his girlfriend in a mix of shock, fear, and desire.

"No?"

"Nope." She pulled down the waist of his jeans, smiling lasciviously at the bulge that greeted her. Nico's hands stayed at their spot on her hips, paralyzed with indecision, should he stop her? He really didn't want to stop her. What was she going to do? Rachel knew the terms of the relationship as well, if not better, than he did. She was smarter than Nico, there was no way she would do something stupid just because she was turned on right?

Rachel must have been able to see the emotions battling on Nico's face, before she leaned back down to give him a brief kiss. "Relax," She giggled, "We have some wiggle room, remember?" Nico nodded his head, forcing himself to trust his girlfriend as she sat up and began unzipping her own jeans. He watched as she got off of him briefly to slowly push them down, revealing her plain, green panties and her long, pale legs. Nico couldn't get over how beautiful she was. 

She got back onto the bed, swinging a leg over his hips and straddling him. Nico let out a low moan as her weight settled on him. The only thing separating them was their respective underwear. With a mischievous smile, Rachel began to slowly move her hips back and forth, running her hands through her long red curls as she did so. Both of them moaned at the delightful friction between them. This was possibly the most erotic thing Nico had ever felt, and it was furthest he and Rachel had gone in their short relationship. His hands moved up her sides, under her over large shirt, bringing it up with his arms, only for her to stop him. "Ah ah ah." She said, taking his arms and pinning them back on the bed. Nico pouted, causing his girlfriend to laugh at him.

"Come on." Nico whined, lifting his hips up to meet hers, causing Rachel's laugh into a breathy moan. He kept it up, thinking maybe he could break down her defenses, but she only shook her head at him.

"Sorry, babe." She forced out, "We're pushing it as it is. I don't know if I trust you to keep your cool if I take anything else off." Nico wanted to protest, he opened his mouth, ready to point out that _she_ was the one who shoved him back on the bed and climbed on top of him. But then she began rolling her hips faster, and panting more quickly. He could feel how wet she was through the fabric of her panties, and he knew that he wasn't gonna last much longer.

Rachel pulled him up into a kiss, their arms wrapping around each other. Their tongues mingled as they began grinding more intensely against one another. Nico could feel Rachel's nails trying to rip through his shirt into his back, "Oh Gods!" He grunted, breaking the kiss. "Rachel, I-" He came with a choked moan, stuttering his hips up against her as she reached her own peak. He could feel the cum staining his boxers like he was an over eager teenager.

When they'd both come down from their respective highs they fell back into bed. Rachel resting her head against Nico's chest while he played with her hair. After a moment to catch their breath, they both began to laugh at what had just happened. It might not have been the real thing, but it Nico wasn't gonna complain. It was more than he'd expected at the start of this relationship. He wondered what else they could do with their 'wiggle room'.


End file.
